Over the years, there were many attempts to overcome the inherent inefficiencies of rotation treadle transmission used for bicycles and similar vehicles. The main mechanical and ergonomic problem is losing of force/torque when treadle is closed to top and bottom dead points. Calculations show that elimination of “dead spots” could save up to 30% of muscular power (see “How to improve the bike” article by Doctor of Science, Prof. Knopp). However, he proposed very complex solutions based on gear entanglements. Japanese company “Alenax” patented similar device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,839, 1986). Using such device requires extensive redesign of bicycle. In 2003-2006, Alenax released a modernized swing treadle assembly unit with 6 speed modes, but it required rearrangement of driving chain sprocket unit, and had no commercial success. Inventor Tokunaga Yasuniko received the patent JP 20,110,070,183(A), which could only be applied to bicycles with rocking motion of crank-based mechanism and an extra chain unit. However, both manufacturing and usage of such bicycles were too complex.